Dawn Green
| Last= (flashback) | Appearances= 5 episodes (see below) | Status= | Death=2008 | DeathEp= | Place=Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession=Merlotte's Waitress | Species=Human | Powers=* All human abilities * Attraction | Family=*Arlington Green - Father *Katherine Green - Mother *Jason Stackhouse - Ex-Lover / Boyfriend | Actor=Lynn Collins | Gender = }} Dawn Green was a waitress on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American actress Lynn Collins, Dawn made her debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Working at Merlotte's Bar and Grill, she had a sexual history with Jason Stackhouse, and was the second victim of the Bon Temps killer, following Maudette Pickens. Dawn played a recurring role through the same season, and met an untimely demise in the Season 1 episode . She was seen once more, in a flashback on the episode , at the end of the series' first season. __TOC__ Personality Biography Season 1 Dawn is first seen in the background after Sookie Stackhouse reads Sweetie Des Arts mind. After Sookie talks on the phone with Tara Thornton, Dawn informs Sookie that Mack and Denise Rattray are about to sit down in Sookie's section. When Sookie walks away Dawn requests two drinks from Sam. Afterwards Arlene Fowler Bellefleur is discussing making love with Lafayette Reynolds. Dawn mentions that she doesn't want to have sex with him and Arlene agrees. Dawn walks away slapping her butt. When Merlotte's is closing Sookie's brother, Jason Stackhouse a love interest of Dawn enters. She pretends they're going to make out, but explains he isn't her only source for a good time. Dawn leaves saying goodnight to Tara. The next day Dawn and Lafayette apologize to Sookie for Jason getting arrested by Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearbourne. Jason knocks at Dawn's door and comes in uninvited. They engage in energetic sex. Afterwards Jason finds bite marks under her collarbone. Dawn ties Jason up and leaves for work. Four friends of Dawn's enter Merlotte's and greet her. Dawn and Tara discuss Dawn and Jason getting back together. Dawn returns home and is attacked by a masked man revealed to be Jason. He just played a trick on her and they make out. Sookie later comes to Dawn's house and discovers Dawn dead in her bedroom and screams for help. As Sookie covers her body with her blanket, Dawn's neighbor Faye Lebvre runs inside. She blames Jason for Dawn's death. Outside, people including Maxine Fortenberry, Hoyt Fortenberry, Arlene, and Rene Lenier discuss their opinion of her death. Sookie goes to Fangtasia with Bill Compton and it is discover a 1,000 year old vampire named Eric Northman was the one responsible for the bite marks on Dawn's body. In the end it is revealed the killer was Drew Marshall. A flashback by Sookie shows, all the victims including Dawn getting killed. Appearances Season 1 *"Strange Love" *"The First Taste" *"Mine" (death) *"Escape from Dragon House" (corpse) *"You'll Be the Death of Me" (flashback) Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Fangbangers Category:Merlotte's Employees